


Making Up Afterwards

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash, WYWS AU, While You Were Sleeping AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Spencer was a mixture of relieved and disappointed as he walked into Sean's hospital room and found it empty.  His gaze quickly swept the room, lighting on a half-full coffee cup that indicated Aaron had simply stepped out of the room (because it was too late for it to be anyone else) and would return soon.  The other thing that caught his gaze was the Avengers wrapping paper, which held an item that had been carefully placed in the chair Spencer preferred to sit in.  He furrowed his brows and slowly approached it, taking note of his name written on the package.  He touched it warily, finger running along one misshaped corner and prompting a smile to curve his lips.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Who thought **fic previews** would take so long? I'm aiming to finish them this weekend so I can work on CU and one-shot prompts I've been sitting on for months...
> 
> So for those of you who have never seen While You Were Sleeping -- one, you really should because it's silly but cute. Two, the plot line is that a woman rescues a man she's got a crush on from being hit by a train but in the process he gets knocked out and slips into a coma. While at the hospital, she says something about marrying him aloud, and a nurse overhears and tells his family she's his fiancée. His family doesn't have a reason to think she isn't, and the lie continues, with the brother skeptical. She and the brother end up spending ample time together, and fall for each other. Cue the man waking up from his coma.
> 
> So, my take on it is Spencer has a crush on Sean, whom he saves from getting hit by a car outside his favorite coffee shop in the morning. He then meets Aaron at the hospital, and things go from there. (;

Spencer was a mixture of relieved and disappointed as he walked into Sean's hospital room and found it empty.  His gaze quickly swept the room, lighting on a half-full coffee cup that indicated Aaron had simply stepped out of the room (because it was too late for it to be anyone else) and would return soon.  The other thing that caught his gaze was the Avengers wrapping paper, which held an item that had been carefully placed in the chair Spencer preferred to sit in.  He furrowed his brows and slowly approached it, taking note of his name written on the package.  He touched it warily, finger running along one misshaped corner and prompting a smile to curve his lips.

"It's not a bomb."  Even though he knew the voice, it still caused Spencer to jump, and he quickly turned to face the dark-haired man before remembering just how they'd left things the night before.  His greeting died on his lips, and he turned his gaze back to the gift as Aaron shifted awkwardly.  "Jack wanted to help wrap it.  He said that way he could apologize, too, for how he acted when you met."

Spencer didn't miss the wording, and he felt his heart turn over at the prospect that Aaron had brought him a gift as an apology.  "Jack's not my first awful run-in with a child.  Most of my friends call it the Reid Effect," he murmured, finally daring to pick up the package. "I've always been awkward around children.  I'm not sure what to do with them."  He flicked his gaze up to meet Aaron's, lips quirking into a shy smile, and then he redirected his gaze to the item in his hand as he carefully started unwrapping it.

"It's not much," the older man admitted, and Spencer could hear the nervous break in his voice.  "I noticed you looking at it before dinner."

At that exact moment, the cover of the book flashed half its title, and Spencer felt his breath catch in his throat, unable to pass the thick lump that suddenly formed. He turned and threw his arms around Aaron, ignoring the startled noise the other man made.  Arms circled around him hesitantly, and he relaxed into the hold, his face pressed into Aaron's shoulder as he fought the ridiculous urge to cry.  "This—you—I can't accept this," he whispered, his fingers tightening around the half-wrapped book in his hand.

"Yes, you can," Aaron countered, and Spencer felt the arms around him tighten.  "Does this mean my apology is accepted?"

Spencer choked out a laugh and gave a nod.  "Of course it's accepted.  Though a cup of coffee and a simple, 'I'm sorry,' would have sufficed."

Aaron hummed softly, and Spencer felt his body move in a one-shouldered shrug.  "I brought you coffee, too, just in case.  And I'm not going to drink it, so maybe I can use it as a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card for the future."

It took him a moment to understand what Aaron was saying, and that was when he broke out of the embrace, his heart clenching painfully.  For the future. The future he probably wouldn't be in when Sean woke up.  Aaron was watching him in concern, and he managed to smile in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  "We'll see," he answered, and Aaron's lips formed a smile in return.

And—not for the first time—Spencer wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
